meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black (song)
"Men in Black" is a 1997 rap/hip-hop song performed by Will Smith which coincided with the release of the film ''Men in Black''. It can be heard during the closing credits of the film, and is featured on Men in Black: The Album as the first track. The song heavily samples Patrice Rushen's 1982 hit single, "Forget Me Nots" and also features vocals by Coko from the R&B group SWV. "Men in Black" serves as the signature theme song to the original film and the franchise as a whole. In the song, Will Smith raps about how the MiB generally operates, how they protect Earth's citizens from extraterrestrial violence and of their highly clandestine nature (i.e. how they "walk in shadow, move in silence", etc). "Men in Black" was a major success taking the top spot on various Billboard charts. Will Smith won a Grammy for Best Rap Solo Performance for the single in 1998. A short intrumental version of the song plays in the end credits of each episode of the Men in Black Series. Appearances *''Men in Black'' (closing credits) *''Men in Black: The Album'' (Track 1 - 03:48) Trivia *Will Smith portrays Agent J in the films, and also made and performed this song. *The music video features Mikey, an alien who briefly appeared in the beginning of the first movie. Music Video Lyrics (Chorus: Here come the Men in Black'.''' ''Galaxy Defenders. Here come the Men in Black. They won't let you remember.) 1st Verse: Now, now, now-the good guys dress in black, remember that. Just in case we ever face to face or make contact. Title held by me, MiB. Means what you think you saw, you did not see. So don't blink be, what was there is now gone black suits with the black ray-bans on. Walk in shadow, move in silence, guard against extraterrestrial violence. But yo we ain't on no government list. We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints. Saw something strange watch your back. Cuz you never quite know where the MiBs is at. (Chorus) 2nd Verse: From the deepest of the darkest of night. On the horizon bright light into sight, tight. Cameras zoom on your impeding doom. But then like BOOM, black suits fill the room up. With the quickness talk with the witnesses. Hypnotiza, Neuralyzer. Vivid memories turn to fantasies. Ain't no MiBs, can I please. Do what we say, that's the way we kick it, Knowadimean. I say the Noisy Cricket get wicked on ya. We're your first and last and only line of defense against the worst scum of the universe. So don't fear us, cheer us, you ever get near us, don't jeer us. We're the fearless MiBs freezing up all the flack. (What's that stand for?) Men. In. Black. (Break for 32 beats) The Men in Black (x2) Let me see you just bounce wit me, just bounce wit me, just bounce wit me, c'mon Let me see you just slide wit me, just slide wit me, just slide wit me, c'mon (electric slide) Let me see you take a walk wit me, just walk wit me, take a walk wit me, c'mon now make your neck work. Now freeze. (pause then clap twice) (Chorus) 3rd Verse: Aight check it, let me tell you this in closin. I know we might seem imposin. But trust me, if we ever show in your section. Believe me, it's for your own protection. Cuz we see things that you need not see. And we be places that you need not be. So go with your life, forget the Roswell crap. Show love to the black suit, cuz that's the Men in, that's the Men in. (Chorus x2) Category:Songs Category:Men in Black Series Category:Men in Black (film) Category:Men in Black Wiki